Be Yourself
by Sakunyan
Summary: Tidak juga.." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. "Buatku.. tidak masalah kalau kau tidak seperti Inoue.." "Eh..?" "Aku menyukaimu karena.. kamu adalah kamu, bukan Inoue" Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Gentle Ichi. LAST CHAPTER. R&R, please..!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, minna..!!**

**Salam kenal..!! Aku adalah newbie di fandom BLEACH..!**

**Dan ini fict BLEACH pertamaku..!! Jadi tolong maklumi fict gaje yang penuh akan OOCness dan AUness ini..!!!**

**Okay.. I hope you like it!! ^O^**

**-xXx-**

**Be Yourself**

_Chapter 1_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Be Yourself © Hinamori Sakura-chan**

**Pairing(s): IchiRuki, IshiHime, slight IchiHime**

**-xXx-**

**RUKIA'S POV**

Sekarang aku ada di perpustakaan. Dan seharusnya aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal (super sulit – bagiku) yang ada di buku kumpulan soal yang baru kubeli itu jika diluar perpustakaan tidak seberisik ini.

Mungkin aku salah karena telah memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela pada saat pertandingan basket seperti sekarang ini. Tapi disini anginnya cukup sejuk, dan itu membuatku nyaman.

Ah.. Sudahlah.. Aku pindah saja..

Aku baru saja berdiri, sambil menggeser kursi kayu yang baru saja kududuki itu saat mataku menangkap sesosok cowok berambut oranye yang sedang sibuk mendribble bola di lapangan sekolah.

Ichigo.

Ng.. Mungkin aku harus meralat perkataanku.. Karena Ichigo memang sudah bisa digolongkan sebagai cowok keren.

Keren...

Aku duduk kembali, lalu memerhatikan Ichigo yang masih sibuk mencetak angka. Ehm. Maksudku.. Mencetak angka _lagi_.

Skornya 6-0. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa sedikit bersantai dengan skor seperti itu. Bukannya mati-matian mencetak angka seperti sekarang.

Tapi entah kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba menjadi menyukai basket.. Sebenarnya bagus sih kalau dia mau menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti itu.. Biasanya 'kan dia hanya 'hidup' dengan serba instant dan modern.

Tapi.. Lihat saatnya, dong.. Bahkan saat istirahat seperti ini pun kau menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain basket..!? Padahal sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan SMA..! Aku saja sudah berusaha untuk banyak belajar, kenapa kamu tidak..? Walaupun nilaimu lebih bagus daripada nilaiku, tapi setidaknya jangan sesantai itu, dong.. Dasar bodoh..!!

"Haah.." aku menghela nafas. Untuk apa aku mengomel dalam hati begitu..?? Setelah selesai pertandingan (mungkin) aku akan bilang kepada Ichigo semua yang kupikirkan tadi. Itupun kalau aku belum lupa semuanya..

Aku menghela nafas (lagi), lalu membereskan buku kumpulan soal yang baru kubaca 3 lembar itu, dan melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

**-xXx-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Yeah! Kemenangan memang milik kita..!!" seru Ichigo bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara.

"Jangan berisik, aku sedang berkonsentrasi.." kata Ishida yang sejak tadi sibuk menjahit baju basket Ichigo yang sudah sobek disana-sini.

"Jahit saja baju itu. Karena baju itu adalah baju khusus untuk pertandingan basket nanti..!" kata Ichigo santai. Kemudian dia pun membuka lokernya, dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil. "Ng..? Hei, Rukia ..!"

Ichigo segera berlari menghampiri Rukia yang sedang memegang dua kaleng minuman isotonik. Sedangkan Ishida hanya melirik sedikit sambil bergumam, "Kalau memang baju khusus untuk pertandingan basket nanti, kenapa kau pakai sampai sobek-sobek begini..?"

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian..!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum bangga, seakan-akan anak didiknya yang menang. "Karena kalian sudah menang, jadi aku traktir minuman..!"

"Ah..! Terima kasih, Rukia..!" kata Ichigo sambil menerima minuman kaleng itu. Sedangkan Rukia hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kurosaki-kun.."

Spontan Ichigo, Ishida, dan Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang ada di depan ruang loker (?), gadis dengan rambut oranye panjang, dan mata abu-abu – yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran besar.

"Inoue..?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Orihime. "Mau mengucapkan selamat, ya..? Ha ha.. Terima kasih..!!"

Orihime menundukkan wajahnya. "Bukan itu.. Kurosaki-kun.." kata Orihime pelan, membuat Ichigo, Rukia, dan Ishida menatapnya bingung.

Lalu tiba-tiba Orihime mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang serius. "Tolong.. Kembalikan minuman itu, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hah..?" Ichigo menjadi semakin bingung mendengar perkataan Orihime. "Apa maksudmu, Inoue?"

"K-karena aku adalah manajer klub basket dan akulah yang bertugas memberikan minuman untuk semua anggota..! U-untuk memastikan minuman yang diminum setiap anggota bukan minuman sembarangan seperti itu..!" kata Orihime tegas.

Ichigo terkejut, apalagi Rukia. Sedangkan Ishida hanya menatap Orihime tanpa ekspresi.

"Hm." Ichigo tersenyum, tanpa menatap Orihime sedikitpun. "Maaf, Inoue. Tapi Rukia tidak akan memberiku minuman sembarangan seperti yang kamu bilang tadi." kata Ichigo. Sekarang giliran Orihime dan Rukia yang terkejut.

Ichigo lalu mengambil minuman kaleng dari kotak besar yang dipegang Orihime. "Tapi.. Aku menerima minumannya, kok! Terima kasih, ya..!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang loker (?) itu.

"Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil menyusul Ichigo.

Dan kini tinggal Orihime dan Ishida yang ada di ruang loker (?) itu.

Hening........

Ishida berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri Orihime yang masih tertunduk sedih. "Ng.. Inoue-san.."

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ishida yang sekarang malah hanya diam saja. "Ada apa, Ishida-kun..?"

"Aku belum menerima minuman dari Kuchiki-san, kok." Kata Ishida. "Tapi walaupun aku tidak ikut klub basket, aku boleh mengambil ini 'kan..?"

Orihime sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Ishida. Dia lalu buru-buru menjawab, "Tentu saja..! Silahkan ambil, Ishida-kun..!" kata Orihime sambil membantu Ishida mengambil minuman itu, padahal dia sendiri sudah cukup kerepotan dengan kotak besar yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

Ishida tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Inoue-san.." Ishida lalu melangkah perlahan, keluar dari ruang loker itu. "Aku duluan, ya.."

"Ishida-kun.." gumam Orihime dalam hati sambil menatap punggung Ishida yang telah berjalan menjauh.

**-xXx-**

**Di kelas 3-1**

"Pesta dansa..?" ulang Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan mata violetnya. "Yang benar..!?"

"Aku dengar dari kelas sebelah, sih.." jawab Ichigo yang duduk di meja di belakang Rukia. "Tapi kalau benar pasti seru, ya..!"

"Iya.." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Tapi kemudian senyumnya yang manis itu berubah menjadi senyuman jahil. Senyuman jahil khas Rukia. "Aku penasaran.. Kau akan memakai apa di pesta nanti, Ichigo.."

Wajah Ichigo tiba-tiba memerah. "Y-ya kalau cuma untuk prom saja aku sih punya..!" kata Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sempat memerah itu. Membuat Rukia mati-matian menahan tawa.

_Greeeekk.._

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh, ke pintu kelas 3-1 yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang.

Rukia terkejut. "Inoue lagi..??" pikir Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun.. Aku mau menyerahkan ini." kata Orihime sambil mendekati meja tempat Ichigo duduk. "Ini pemberitahuan tentang pesta dansa."

Ichigo menerima kertas dari Orihime sambil tersenyum senang. "Ah! Jadi sesta dansa itu jadi dilaksanakan, ya..?" kata Ichigo sambil membaca pengumuman itu asal-asalan. "Hei, Rukia..!! Coba lihat in- Eh..? Kemana dia...?"

"Ada yang salah, Kurosaki-kun..?" tanya Orihime sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo.

"Rukia.. Kemana dia..?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, mencari Rukia.

"Sekarang saatnya, Orihime!" kata Orihime dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Kurosaki-kun.. Walaupun tidak ada Kuchiki-san.." Orihime menggantung kalimatnya saat telapak tangannya yang halus itu menyentuh pipi Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut. ".. Masih ada aku disini.."

Orihime lalu menutup matanya perlahan, dan mendekati wajah Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo masih membelalakkan matanya, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

**-xXx-**

"Haah.. Haahh.." Rukia terengah-engah setelah berlari kencang dari kelas 3-1. Dia tadi melompat dari jendela kelas (untung saja kelas 3-1 ada di lantai paling dasar), lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari Ichigo dan Orihime. "Aku perlu minum.."

Rukia hampir saja sampai di kantin sekolah saat sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Dengan begini, persahabatan Kurosaki-kun dan si Rukia itu akan berakhir!"

"Eh..? Apa kata mereka..?" pikir Rukia. Dia lalu mendekat, dan bersembunyi di balik tembok kantin untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. "Mereka berdua 'kan yang selalu bersama Inoue..? Kenapa mereka membicarakan aku dan.. Ichigo..?"

"Iya! Iya! Pasti sekarang Inoue dan Kurosaki-kun sedang berciuman.. Sooo sweet~~" sambung yang satu lagi dengan gaya lebaynya.

DEG!!!

Tubuh Rukia melemas, dan seketika tatapannya menjadi kosong. Tidak diperdulikannya kata-kata teman Orihime seperti: "Aah! Enaknya bisa ciuman sama Kurosaki-kun yang keren itu!" atau: "Aku juga mau~" dan: "Mimpi saja kamu!"

_Drap. Drap. Drap._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah. Dan (lagi-lagi) tidak Rukia perdulikan.

"Ah! Itu dia Inoue!"

Rukia tersentak saat mendengar nama 'Inoue' diucapkan. Dia pun kembali memposisikan dirinya lagi untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Orihime dan teman-temannya. Sekaligus mengintip.

"Kau sudah berhasil berciuman dengannya 'kan, Inoue..?" tanya yang berambut hitam (OC), sambil mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya dengan sedotan.

Orihime tampak ragu, wajahnya pun sudah memerah sejak tadi. "Ng.. I.. Iya.." jawab Orihime.

"Bagus.." sahut yang satu lagi, yang berambut coklat (OC) sambil tersenyum puas. "Pokoknya kamu harus incar dia terus, oke..? Soalnya aku tidak suka kalau Kurosaki-kun yang keren itu dekat-dekat dengan Rukia yang sok imut itu. Ya 'kan, Saki..?" Katanya lagi, dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'sok imut'.

"Benar sekali.. Kalau Kurosaki-kun sudah punya kamu sebagai pacarnya, hubungan Kurosaki-kun dengan si Rukia itu pasti tidak akan seperti ini lagi.." kata gadis bernama Saki itu sambil tersenyum pada temannya, Yuki.

Rukia terkejut. Kali ini benar-benar sakit hati. Dia tidak menyangka Orihime selama ini dianggapnya sebagai teman baik itu tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Air matanya pun menetes satu-persatu. Rukia lalu segera berlari ke halaman sekolah secepat yang ia bisa.

**.. Tubikontinyu..**

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Kyaa~!! Makasih buat para senpai yang udah bersedia membaca fict abal ini..!! Arigatou..!! ^^**

**Tapi... Huaa~**

**Aku nggak tega bikin karakter Orihime yang kayak gini.. T^T**

**Soalnya Orihime itu chara favoritku setelah Matsumoto Rangiku.. TT^TT**

**Ng~ Rukianya OOC banget, ya..?**

**Gomen... Aku udah lama (banget) nggak nonton Bleach.. Jadi udah lupa seluk-beluknya.. T_T**

**Oia.. Ishida manggil Orihime Rukia, dan Ichigo dengan panggilan apa, sih..? Aku agak ragu, nih..!!! X)**

**Review, senpai..?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, minna..!! ^^**

**Huaaa~!! Gomen telat apdet..!! Kayaknya udah telat hampir sebulan, ya..? '=.=**

**Gomen~ Pas mau dipublish, nggak sengaja terhapus.. Di recycle bin nggak ada, dan nggak bisa di-undo..!! Jadi terpaksa bikin ulang~ TT^TT**

**Okay.. I hope you like it..!!**

**-xXx-**

**Be Yourself**

_Chapter 2_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Be Yourself © Hinamori Sakura-chan**

**Pairing(s): IchiRuki, IshiHime, slight IchiHime**

**-xXx-**

Rukia terkejut. Kali ini benar-benar sakit hati. Dia tidak menyangka Orihime selama ini dianggapnya sebagai teman baik itu tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Air matanya pun menetes satu-persatu. Rukia lalu segera berlari ke halaman sekolah secepat yang ia bisa.

"Ng.. Tapi.. Yuki, Saki-" perkataan Orihime terputus saat Yuki mendelik padanya. Orihime pun segera menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani bicara lagi.

"Dengar yaa, Inoue.." kata Yuki sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya, sehingga membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dari dari Orihime. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Orihime (sedikit) ketakutan. "Kalau kau tidak menuruti kata-kata kami, jangan harap kami mau berteman denganmu lagi."

"Dan.." Saki ikut-ikutan berdiri, agar Orihime menjadi lebih ketakutan dari sebelumnya. ".. Fotomu dan Ishida _kissu_ itu akan kusebarkan.."

Wajah Orihime seketika memucat. "I.. itu 'kan hanya kecelakaan.. Jadi tolong jangan dise-"

"Terserah..!!" kata Yuki sambil mendorong tubuh Orihime. Membuat Orihime mundur beberapa langkah. "Pokoknya kamu harus menuruti perintah kami atau terima akibatnya..!"

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Yuki dan Saki lalu keluar dari kantin sambil tertawa puas. Meninggalkan Orihime yang mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Tatsuki-chan.." gumam Orihime pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang telah lama meninggalkannya. "Chizuru-chan.. Michiru-chan.. Mahana-chan.. Ryou-chan.." gumam Orihime lagi, kali ini menyebutkan nama-nama sahabatnya yang lain.

Orihime mendongak, menatap awan yang bergerak di atasnya dengan mata abu-abunya yang jernih. "Kenapa.. kalian meninggalkanku..?" tanya Orihime masih menatap langit, seakan-akan kelima sahabatnya itu ada di sana. Orihime kemudian mengelap air matanya, dan kejadian itu pun berputar kembali di otaknya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yay! Liburan musim panas..!" seru Orihime ceria sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aah.. 'Hime selalu saja terlihat ceria, ya..! Kawaii~!!" kata gadis berambut merah pendek dan berkacamata itu sambil mencubit pipi Orihime.

"Hei, Chizuru..! Jangan bertingkah macam-macam di dalam mobil..!" kata gadis tomboy berambut gelap, yang sedang menyetir mobil silver itu.

"Berisik..!" kata Chizuru yang sekarang merangkul leher Orihime dari kursi belakang. "Diam dan menyetir saja..!"

"Bertengkar lagi.." kata gadis berambut coklat pendek, sedikit ikal, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.. Tidak kusangka Tatsuki bisa menyetir mobil.." kata gadis imut dengan rambut coklat pendek. Gadis itu lalu menatap kedua temannya yang duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan-nya bergantian. "Kalian juga sependapat, 'kan..? Ryou..? Mahana..?"

Mahana dan Ryou hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hei.. Aku sengaja latihan menyetir mobil khusus untuk liburan musim panas ini, tahu..!" kata Tatsuki membanggakan diri, sementara matanya masih terfokus pada jalan.

"Tatsuki-chan hebat..!" kata Orihime, disertai sorakan dari Chizuru, Michiru, Mahana, dan Ryou.

_Ckiiiiiiiiit..!!!!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju kencang menuju mobil Tatsuki. Tatsuki tanpa pikir panjang langsung membanting setir agar tidak tertabrak oleh mobil itu. Tapi sepertinya dia salah memilih arah. Mobil Tatsuki pun menabrak dinding beton, dan terbalik begitu saja di jalan aspal itu.

**-xXx-**

"Ngh.." gumam Orihime pelan. Dia mencoba membuka matanya, tapi sebelum mata miliknya itu melihat ke sekitarnya, rasa perih di kepalanya membuat mata itu tertutup kembali. "Ke.. kepalaku sakit.." keluh Orihime sambil menggenggam erat rambut coklat-oranye nya.

Setelah rasa sakit di kepalanya berkurang, Orihime meletakkan telapak tangannya di lantai, tapi tangan itu menyentuh sesuatu. "Eh..? Air..?" gumam Orihime sambil melihat ke bawah.

Dan mata abu-abu itu pun terbelalak. Warnanya menjadi sedikit redup saat cairan berwarna merah itu memantul di sana.

"Da.. darah..!?" Orihime terkejut, dan dia pun buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali. "Apa yang-"

Mata indah itu pun kembali terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Tatsuki – terjepit oleh kursi mobil dan langit-langit mobil yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

Chizuru – kepalanya terbentur jendela mobil yang sekarang sudah hancur berantakan.

Michiru – tubuhnya terjepit oleh beberapa box minuman dan kursi mobil. Sehingga darahnya bercampur dengan air segar.

Ryou –tubuhnya tertancap pecahan kaca mobil. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

Mahana – dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Michiru.

Semuanya mati.. kecuali Orihime.

"Ti.. tidak.." kata Orihime yang sudah berlumuran air mata. Tangannya yang terkena noda darah itu segera mengenggam lengan Tatsuki yang dingin. "Tatsuki-chan, sadarlah..!" kata Orihime sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tatsuki, walaupun dia tahu kalau hal itu percuma.

"Chizuru-chan, Michiru-chan, Mahana-chan, Ryou-chan, SADARLAH..!!!!" kata Orihime sambil menghadap ke kursi belakang, tapi semuanya tetap percuma saja. "Tidak.. Ini bohong.."

Orihime lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah, menangis. "Ti..."

"TIDAAAAAAAK..!!!!!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ukh.." Orihime memegang kepalanya, berusaha menghentikan ingatannya itu. Air matanya berkumpul di mata abu-abunya sebelum akhirnya menetes membasahi baju seragamnya. "Tatsuki-chan.. Chizuru-chan.. Michiru-chan.. Ryou-chan.. Mahana-chan.." Orihime kembali menatap langit. ".. Apa.. yang bisa kulakukan tanpa kalian..?"

**-xXx-**

**Di kediaman Kuchiki**

"Rukia, ayo cepat makan malam." kata kakak ipar Rukia, Byakuya. "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa"

Rukia menghela nafas. "Nii-sama.. Ng.. Nanti aku akan ambil makanan sendiri..." kata Rukia. "Saat ini aku belum lapar.."

Byakuya terdiam sejenak melihat Rukia yang sejak tadi siang terlihat sangat murung. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." kata Byakuya singkat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, dan keluar dari kamar Rukia. Sepertinya dia tidak mencurigai sikap adik iparnya itu.

Rukia menghela nafas lagi. Dia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju sebuah cermin di kamarnya itu.

"Aku.. memang tidak secantik Inoue.." pikir Rukia sedih. "Aku juga.. tidak sepintar Inoue.."

"Aku.. bukan apa-apa.. jika dibandingkan dengan Inoue.." kata Rukia kemudian. Dia lalu berjalan ke kalender kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu menatap sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. "Aku jadi.. tidak ingin datang ke pesta.."

**-xXx-**

**Di ruang kelas 3-1**

Rukia dan Ishida tampak sedang membaca buku di ruang kelas. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Tapi sepertinya hanya Ishida yang membaca dengan serius.

"Ng.." gumam Rukia. Sejak tadi dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ishida, tapi dia masih saja ragu. "Ano.. Ishida.."

"Ya..?" jawab Ishida cepat. Matanya masih terpaku pada buku bersampul biru yang sejak setengah jam lalu ada di tangannya.

"Ishida.. Apa kau ikut pesta dansa itu..?" tanya Rukia sambil menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Ishida terdiam, ikut-ikutan menutup bukunya, dan menghela nafas. "Entahlah.. Mungkin iya.. Tergantung keadaan."

"Lalu.. Ichigo juga..?" sambung Rukia cepat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban dari Ishida.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi..!" tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul. Membuat jantung Rukia hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

"I.. Ichigo.." gumam Rukia sambil menjauhi Ichigo langkah per langkah.

"Oi, Rukia..! Kau mau ini tidak..?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyodorkan sekotak takoyaki kepada Rukia.

"Ee.. Tidak.. terima kasih.." kata Rukia, terbata-bata karena sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Aku.. aku sedang diet..!!" kata Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Ishida.

Ichigo dan Ishida terdiam, heran dengan sikap Rukia barusan. Ishida kemudian menoleh pada Ichigo, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sejak-kapan-Kuchiki-san-rajin-diet?'

"Entahlah.." gumam Ichigo pelan salbil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi.. entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau Rukia sering menjauhiku.." kata Ichigo dengan gaya serius(?)nya.

Ishida terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

**-xXx-**

**Di halaman sekolah**

"Hah.. Hahh.." Rukia terengah-engah sesudah berlari tadi. Tangan kecilnya bertopang pada batang kayu besar di halaman sekolah itu. "Ah! Dasar bodoh..! Kenapa aku melarikan diri dari Ichigo..!?" pikir Rukia mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi.." tatapan Rukia seketika berubah menjadi sedih. "Kenapa.. Ichigo terlihat santai sekali..? Seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.." pikir Rukia. "Apa itu artinya.. Ichigo menerima Inoue..?"

"Hoi, Rukia..!! Kau disini..!?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Ichigo. Refleks, Rukia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar itu.

"Jangan.. jangan temukan aku.." gumam Rukia berkali-kali dalam hati. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, apalagi saat suara langkah Ichigo terdengar semakin dekat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada.." gumam Ichigo pelan, membuat Rukia menghela nafas lega. "Mungkin di kantin.." gumam Ichigo lagi. Ichigo kemudian berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah bertingkat itu.

"Ichigo.." gumam Rukia yang sekarang menatap Ichigo dari balik pohon besar itu. "Maaf, tapi.. Persahabatan kita.. mungkin akan segera berakhir.." ucap Rukia sedih.

**-xXx-**

**RUKIA's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pesta dansa sekolah dilaksanakan. Setelah ujian melelahkan itu, ada acara seperti ini. Ternyata mengasyikkan juga.

Awalnya, aku memang memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri pesta dansa ini. Tapi saat kulihat Ichigo –yang begitu antusias menunggu pesta ini, aku jadi merasa harus menghadiri pesta dansa khusus kelulusan ini. Begini-begini.. Aku 'kan sahabatnya..

Tapi.. tenanglah, Inoue.. Setelah ini aku tidak akan menganggu hubungan kalian berdua lagi. Ini yang terakhir....

Oh, iya.. Aku belum bilang, ya..? Dress code di pesta dansa ini adalah gaun atau mini dress untuk yang perempuan. Dan untuk yang laki-laki kemeja atau jas. Walaupun kebanyakan memakai mini dress dan jas, sih..

Seperti aku, hari ini aku memakai gaun berwarna dark purple, dengan sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamku tidak kuapa-apakan, hanya diselipkan jepitan rambut berupa sehelai bulu berwarna ungu tua. Lalu aku juga memakai beberapa aksesoris sederhana sebagai pelengkap.

Terima kasih untuk Hisana-neesan yang sudah mau mendandaniku hari ini.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku di ballroom hotel itu. Aku berdecak kagum. Hotel bintang tiga, disewa untuk sebuah pesta dansa perpisahan masa SMA..?! Benar-benar mengagumkan..

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, tanpa kusadari ternyata banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang datang ke pesta dansa ini. Jujur, saat melihat mereka, aku iri. Iri karena betapa beruntungnya mereka yang bisa menemukan pasangan mereka.

Ah..! Apa sih yang kupikirkan..!? Aku harus segera mencari Ichigo dan yang lain. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak suka kalau sendirian seperti ini. Apalagi di sebuah pesta.

Aku pun mulai mencari. Di tempat makanan, tidak ada. Di tempat DJ, tidak ada. Di tempat para pasangan, tidak mungkin.. Ichigo dan yang lainnya 'kan masih single.. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke arah dance floor.

"Uwaa.. Kurosaki-kun dan Inoue mesra sekali, tuuh~"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Aku mengenali suara itu. Suara salah satu dari teman Inoue. Aku pun menoleh, dan terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Ichigo dan Inoue.. sedang berdansa bersama.

Hari ini Ichigo memakai sebuah jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan sebuah dasi berwarna coklat. Aku sedikit terkejut karena hari ini Ichigo terlihat begitu.. Ehm.. Tampan..

Sedangkan Inoue, dia memakai mini dress berwarna putih, dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna soft pink. Dia juga memakai sepatu high heels bertali yang berwarna light pink, dan beberapa aksesori sederhana dari perak. Terakhir, rambut coklat-oranye nya yang dihiasi oleh sebuah mahkota kecil dikepang dan disanggul ke belakang, menyisakan helaian rambut tipis yang membingkai wajahnya.

Serasi sekali..

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kupikirkan. Rasanya aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku dari pasangan serasi di depanku itu.

Kulihat Ichigo kemudian menoleh ke kiri-kanan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya tatapannya berhenti padaku, aku tersentak.

"Ru-" belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar dari ballroom hotel. Selagi berlari, tidak terasa air mataku sudah menggenang, membuat tatapanku kabur.

"Hh.. Hhh.." aku terengah-engah. Sekarang aku berada di taman hotel berbintang tiga itu. Aku meletakkan salah satu tanganku di sebuah tumbuhan yang cukup tinggi. Aku memejamkan mataku keras-keras, membiarkan air mataku turun membasahi rerumputan di bawahku.

"Ichigo.. Maafkan aku.." gumamku pelan sambil menatap hotel berbintang tiga yang terlihat gemerlapan dari kejauhan itu. ".. Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.. dengan Inoue.."

**Tubikontinyu..............**

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Huu.. Huuu.. *nangis gaje***

**Sayonara.. Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryou, Mahana.. (Eh.. Ini bukan OC, lho.. Kalian kenal semua, kan..?)**

**Chapter depan.. IchiRuki dan IshiHime nya sama banyak.. Jadi, buat penggemar IshiHime, chapter depan R&R, ya..!! ^^ *ngarep***

**Oh, iya.. Ada yang mau aku tanyain..! Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang IzuruxKiyone..? Jawab di review, yaa..!! XD**

**Review..!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, minna..!!**

**Last chapter..!! Last chapter..!! *heboh***

**Oh, iya..!! Ada sedikit penjelasan.. Paragraf yang bercetak miring itu yang pertama Orihime's POV. Dan yang kedua Rukia's POV. ^^**

**Okay.. I hope you like it...!!**

**-xXx-**

**Be Yourself**

_Chapter 3_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Be Yourself © Hinamori Sakura-chan**

**Pairing(s): IchiRuki, IshiHime, slight IchiHime**

**-xXx-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ichigo.. Maafkan aku.." gumam Rukia pelan sambil menatap hotel berbintang tiga yang terlihat gemerlapan dari kejauhan itu. ".. Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.. dengan Inoue.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia mulai berjalan. Tapi dia terkejut saat menyadari kalau sekarang ia berada di sebuah taman yang dibuat menyerupai sebuah labirin.

"Gara-gara aku berlari seenaknya, sih.." pikir Rukia. "Tapi.. Paling tidak Ichigo tidak akan menemukanku disini.." pikir Rukia lagi. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Rukia lalu mulai berjalan, menelusuri taman labirin itu dengan hati-hati.

"Rukia..!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ichigo. Rukia menoleh, dan wajahnya memucat ketika mendapati Ichigo yang hanya berjarak 3 meter darinya. "Rupanya kau ada disi- Hei..!!"

Rukia (lagi-lagi) melarikan diri dari Ichigo. Dan Ichigo pun segera mengejarnya. Sehingga terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry. *garing banget*

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku, sih..!?" tanya Rukia sambil tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya yang sekarang.

"Kamu juga kenapa terus-terusan melarikan diri dariku, Rukia..!?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"I-itu.. Aku punya alasan tersendiri..!" kata Rukia asal. Dia kemudian menutup mulutnya karena telah salah bicara.

"Alasan..? Alasan apa, Rukia..!?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Maaf, Ichigo..! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..!!" kata Rukia sambil menambah kecepatannya sehingga Ichigo tertinggal jauh.

"Hei, Rukia..!! Tunggu..!!" kata Ichigo yang sekarang mengejar Rukia dengan kecepatan maksimumnya. Cowok nggak mungkin mau kalah sama cewek, kan..?

"Kyaa..!!" jerit Rukia saat Ichigo merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Wajah Rukia yang sudah dipakaikan make up itu pun memerah. "Ap-"

"Alasan apa..?" potong Ichigo, sementara tangan kanannya masih merangkul leher Rukia agar Rukia tidak melarikan diri lagi. "Katakan padaku, Rukia.."

Rukia menjadi semakin gugup saat merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo di tengkuknya. "A-aku hanya tidak mau merusak hubunganmu dengan Inoue..!" akhirnya Rukia berkata jujur.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. "Hubungan..? Hubungan apa..?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan tatapan antara serius dan bingung.

"Bu-bukankah.. kamu dan Inoue berpacaran..!?" tanya Rukia. "Kemarin juga.. kamu sudah berciuman dengannya di kelas, kan..!?"

Ichigo terdiam. "Yang itu, ya.." katanya sambil menutup matanya. Rukia berdebar-debar menunggu kalimat Ichigo selanjutnya. "Rukia, kamu salah sangka.. Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah.."

**FLASHBACK**

Orihime lalu menutup matanya perlahan, dan mendekati wajah Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo masih membelalakkan matanya, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ukh.." keluh Orihime sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ichigo. "Aku.. tidak bisa.."

"Inoue.." Ichigo kemudian mendekati Orihime, yang malah berjalan mundur setiap kali Ichigo melangkah mendekatinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan yang tadi itu..?"

Wajah Orihime memerah. Orihime lalu mendekati Ichigo, tidak perduli kakinya masih bergetar. Lalu tiba-tiba Orihime memeluk Ichigo, membuat Ichigo semakin terkejut.

"Ku.. Kurosaki-kun.. Maafkan aku..!" kata Orihime. "Ini semua.. sama sekali bukan mauku..! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa..!"

Ichigo tetap membiarkan Orihime memeluknya. Ichigo lalu mengusap rambut coklat-oranye panjang Orihime dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, kok.." kata Ichigo. "Lalu.. siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini..?"

Orihime sedikit terkejut karena Ichigo tahu kalau dia disuruh oleh seseorang (sebenarnya dari perkataannya tadi saja sudah bisa ditebak).

Orihime melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menghapus air matanya. "Y-yuki dan Saki.. Teman sekelasku.. Mereka menyuruhku untuk berpacaran dengan Kurosaki-kun agar.. Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san tidak bersahabat lagi.."

Orihime terus menatap Ichigo yang masih berusaha untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Ichigo lalu tersenyum. Membuat Orihime menjadi bingung.

"Tapi sayang sekali.. Karena apapun usaha yang mereka lakukan, persahabatan kami tidak akan pernah berakhir.." kata Ichigo, masih tersenyum. "Karena aku.. mencintai Rukia.."

Orihime menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu.. Karena itu, tolong maafkan aku, Kurosaki-kun.."

Ichigo lalu mengusap kepala Orihime, membuat rambut panjangnya itu sedikit berantakan. "Tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula kamu juga sudah menetapkan hatimu pada seseorang, kan..?" tanya Ichigo. Dan perkataan Ichigo itu sukses membuat wajah Orihime memerah.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sudah jelas 'kan sekarang..?" tanya Ichigo. Tapi tentu saja Ichigo tidak menceritakan tentang 'kecintaannya' pada Rukia seperti yang ditulis di atas. Karena 'menyatakan' itu bukan sekarang saatnya.

"Lalu.. Dansa yang tadi itu apa..!?" tanya Rukia, seolah menyelidiki 'perselingkuhan' pacarnya sendiri.

"Oh, itu.. karena teman-teman yang memaksaku.. Soalnya aku ketua klub basket dan Inoue manajernya. Yaah.. Begitu, lah.." kata Ichigo sambil tertawa garing. "Sekarang semua sudah jelas 'kan, Rukia..?"

"W-walaupun begitu.. Kalian berdua cocok sekali, kenapa kamu tidak berpacaran dengannya saja, sih..!?" tanya Rukia asal. Wajahnya masih memerah sejak tadi.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Karena.." kata Ichigo tepat di telinga kiri Rukia. ".. aku menyukaimu, Rukia..."

DEG..!!

**-xXx-**

**Sementara itu... Di ballroom hotel....**

Pesta dansa masih berlangsung. Dan (hampir) semua siswa sudah berdansa bersama dengan seseorang, walaupun itu bukan kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang mau melewatkan momen berdansa saat pesta dansa terakhir SMA, kan..?

"Kau tidak ikut..?" tanya Ishida (yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Orihime) sambil menunjuk pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

Orihime menaikkan wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, hanya untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Ishida. "Tidak.." jawab Orihime pelan. "La.. Lagipula.. Pasangan dansaku sudah pergi.."

Ishida lalu menaruh gelas minumannya di atas meja, lalu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Orihime. "Kalau begitu denganku saja."

"Eh..?" Orihime menatap Ishida dengan mata abu-abu nya. "Tapi, Ishida-kun–"

"Ayo." Kata Ishida yang masih berdiri di depan Orihime. "Jarang sekali, lho.. aku memberikan kesempatan kepada seorang gadis untuk berdansa denganku."

Orihime menatap Ishida yang (sepertinya) blushing. Lalu menerima uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu.." kata Orihime.

Dan sang putri dan pangeran pun melangkah ke lantai dansa..

**-xXx-**

**Sementara itu... Di taman hotel...**

Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam setelah 'pernyataan' dari Ichigo tadi. Karena tidak suka dengan keheningan ini, Rukia pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"A-aku ini berbeda dengan Inoue yang cantik dan populer itu..!!" kata Rukia. "J-jadi kamu tidak pantas bicara seperti itu padaku, Ichigo..!!" kata Rukia lagi sambil melepaskan rangkulan Ichigo, dan berlari lagi. Padahal yang dikatakannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa, dan langsung mengejar Rukia yang kini berbelok ke kiri.

"Kyaa!!"

BYUURR!!

Ichigo berhenti berlari, sebutir sweatdrop (?) muncul di kepalanya saat mendengar suara itu. Dia pun lalu berjalan ke asal suara, dan menemukan Rukia yang tercebur di sebuah kolam kecil.

"K-kenapa di tempat seperti ini ada kolam..!?" pikir Rukia yang sejak tadi mengutuk pembuat taman labirin ini. Dia benar-benar malu karena Ichigo melihatnya dalam keadaan yang memalukan. Rukia lalu menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Ichigo tidak tertawa atau mengejeknya seperti biasanya, tapi dia malah melepaskan jas hitamnya, sehingga kini dia hanya memakai kemeja putih. Ichigo kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Rukia dengan jas itu, lalu membantunya berdiri. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Rukia..?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Lalu (lagi-lagi) Rukia melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya saat ini.

"Lepaskan.." kata Rukia sambil melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang tadi menariknya berdiri dari kolam. "Sudah kubilang.. kamu lebih pantas berhubungan dengan Inoue.."

"Tapi, Ruki-"

"Aku ini.. tidak seperti Inoue.. Dibandingkan denganku, kamu juga pasti lebih suka gadis seperti Inoue 'kan, Ichigo..?" potong Rukia sambil menatap ke arah lain, karena dia tidak sanggup ditatap selembut itu oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak juga.." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. "Buatku.. tidak masalah kalau kau tidak secantik atau tidak sepopuler Inoue.."

"Eh..?"

"Aku menyukaimu karena.. kamu adalah kamu, bukan Inoue."

"Ichigo.." Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, tapi (sialnya) matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat Ichigo yang sejak tadi menatapnya. "Ja.. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.." kata Rukia sambil berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Ichigo. Tapi (sialnya lagi) Rukia tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh. Karena dibelakangnya adalah 'jalan buntu' dari taman labirin itu.

Ichigo lalu mendekati Rukia, lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya di 'dinding' yang terbuat dari tanaman itu (Ada yang ngerti maksudku??).

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu, Rukia..?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan serius. Wajahnya dan wajah Rukia hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

"Ja.. Jawaban..?" ulang Rukia. Dalam keheningan seperti ini, Rukia dapat mendengar suara debaran jantung Ichigo, dan hal itu membuat Rukia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. "Ba.. Bagaimana ini..?"

"Rukia.." Ichigo lalu menyentuh dagu Rukia, dan menaikkan wajah Rukia yang semula tertunduk. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo menutup matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia yang semakin memerah.

"Apa yang akan.. dia lakukan..?!" teriak Rukia dalam hati. Saat ini dia sangat bingung, akan menghindar atau tetap dalam posisinya saat ini. "Pa.. Pasrah saja, deh..!" pikir Rukia yang segera memejamkan matanya.

Sehingga sekarang suasana benar-benar hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara samar-samar dari debaran jantung Ichigo dan Rukia, serta suara hembusan nafas mereka berdua.

-**xXx**-

**Sementara itu.. Di ballroom hotel..**

"Kudengar.. kau jadian dengan Kurosaki, ya..?" tanya Ishida memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama mereka berdansa.

"Itu.. tidak benar.." kata Orihime sambil menundukkan wajahnya, agar Ishida tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Hei.. kenapa kamu menangis, sih..?" tanya Ishida panik.

Orihime terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku rasa.. aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Tatsuki-chan, dan yang lainnya.." kata Orihime pelan. Ishida terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga Ishida juga tahu tentang kejadian itu. "Buktinya, sekarang aku menjadi seperti ini.. Lemah, dan tidak berdaya.." kata Orihime sedih.

"Hei, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu..?" tanya Ishida sambil menatap wajah Orihime yang masih basah oleh air matanya. "Inoue-san tetaplah Inoue-san..! Dan Inoue-san yang kukenal dulu tidak semudah ini putus asa..!"

Orihime terkejut, lalu buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Ishida-kun, apa.. kamu bisa menjaga rahasia..?" tanya Orihime sambil menatap Ishida dengan mata abu-abu nya yang masih (sedikit) basah, membuat Ishida luluh.

"I-iya.. tentu saja.." kata Ishida sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Orihime yang 'meluluhkan' itu.

Orihime lalu menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Tentang dia, Rukia, Yuki, Saki, dan.. Ichigo.

"Kenapa kamu mau saja diperalat oleh mereka seperti itu..!?" tanya Ishida dengan tatapan serius.

"Habis.. aku diancam.." kata Orihime pelan. "Kata Yuki dan Saki, kalau aku tidak menuruti perintah mereka maka.. ng.."

"Maka apa..?" tanya Ishida.

Wajah Orihime memerah. "Fo.. foto 'ketidaksengajaan' kita waktu itu.. akan disebar.."

Ishida terlihat bingung saat mendengar perkataan Orihime. "'Ketidaksengajaan'..? Kapan aku dan Inoue melakukan sebuah.. 'ketidaksengajaan'..?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Dimana, ya..?" pikir Orihime yang sedang mencari sebuah buku gizi makanan di perpustakaan sekolah. "Kalau tidak salah kemarin ada di sini.."

Orihime terus mencari, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan buku tebal itu di rak paling atas dari kumpulan buku tebal lainnya. Orihime pun tersenyum senang. Tapi saat mau mengambilnya, ternyata tangannya tidak dapat mencapai buku itu.

"Perlu bantuan..?"

Orihime terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. "I.. Ishida-kun..!"

"Kenapa cara bicaramu seperti itu kalau bicara denganku..? Padahal tadi cara bicaramu normal-normal saja.." tanya Ishida sambil menatap Orihime dari balik kacamatanya.

Wajah Orihime memerah. "I.. Itu.."

"Sudahlah.." kata Ishida sambil melangkah menuju ke rak buku dimana buku yang dicari Orihime berada. "Buku yang mau kau ambil tadi yang ini, kan..?"

"Ti.. Tidak usah, terima kasih..! Aku akan mencoba mengambilnya sendiri..!" kata Orihime sambil menarik kembali tangan Ishida yang hampir meraih buku gizi makanan itu.

Ishida hanya diam saja, sambil memperhatikan Orihime yang masih berusaha meraih buku itu.

"Dapat..!" pikir Orihime sambil menarik buku itu dari rak. Tapi kemudian Orihime kehilangan keseimbangannya (karena berjinjit tadi), lalu jatuh dengan menarik rak buku itu sehingga buku-buku tebal itu (hampir) berjatuhan menimpanya.

"Awas..!!" kata Ishida sambil merangkul Orihime agar Orihime tidak terkena tumpahan (?) buku itu. Mereka berdua terjatuh, lalu.. (tidak sengaja) berciuman.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh, yang itu.." kata Ishida (sedikit) salah tingkah. Dia lalu menatap wajah Orihime yang masih bersemu merah. "Kalau disebar juga tidak masalah, kan."

"Apa?" tanya Orihime yang telah mengangkat wajahnya.

Ishida menghela nafas. "Kau tidak usah menuruti perintah mereka lagi. Biar saja kalau mereka mau menyebarkan foto itu. Toh, tidak ada yang dirugikan."

Orihime menunduk lagi. "Syukurlah.. Kukira Ishida-kun akan marah kalau aku menceritakan hal ini.." pikir Orihime senang.

"Supaya tidak menjadi gosip, sekalian saja kita.. pacaran." Kata Ishida dengan wajah memerah (lagi), tanpa menatap Orihime sedikitpun.

Mata abu-abu Orihime membulat. "I.. Ishida-kun..!?"

"Aku serius." Kata Ishida singkat, kali ini sambil menatap Orihime. "Jadi.. mau tidak..?"

Orihime menatap Ishida tidak percaya. Selama ini dia memang menyukai Ishida. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba ditembak begini.. rasanya agak...

"Inoue-san, jawab aku.." kata Ishida, yang sebenarnya sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi Orihime mengacuhkannya.

"Eh, i-iya.. A-aku.." Orihime menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Ishida tidak sabar. ".. Aku.. mau."

Ishida tersenyum senang, walaupun hanya terlihat berupa senyuman tipis. Lalu (secara tiba-tiba) ia mencecup pipi kanan Orihime, lalu tersenyum (lagi) pada pacar barunya itu.

"I-" wajah Orihime menjadi semakin memerah. Apalagi saat semua pandangan sekarang tertuju pada mereka berdua. "I.. Ishida-kun..!"

**-xXx-**

_Tatsuki-chan.. Chizuru-chan.. Michiru-chan.. Ryou-chan.. Mahana-chan.._

_Kalian sudah tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku sekarang.._

_Sekarang aku sudah lebih baik, dan aku yakin aku bisa melangkah maju walau tanpa kalian sekalipun. Karena sekarang ada Ishida-kun di sampingku.._

_Terima kasih, atas kebaikan kalian selama ini.. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya.._

-**xXx**-

**Sementara itu.. Di taman hotel..**

Rukia memejamkan matanya lebih keras saat dia merasakan kalau wajah Ichigo sudah dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah 'first kiss!!!!!'

Lalu..

Cup!

"Hah..?" Rukia membuka matanya saat dia merasakan kalau Ichigo hanya mengecup.. dahinya.

"Maaf, Rukia.. Aku tadi tidak bisa menahan diri." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ichigo lalu berjalan ke dekat kolam dimana Rukia tercebur tadi, membelakangi Rukia. "Dan.. soal jawaban itu.. tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa, kok.." kata Ichigo sebelum tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Tu.. Tunggu, Ichigo..! Aku.. Aku bersedia..!" seru Rukia. Rukia lalu menutup mulutnya, tepat saat Ichigo kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Benarkah, Rukia..?"

Rukia akhirnya menyerah. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti ini. "I.. Iya..!! Aku mau jadi.. pacarmu..!!"

Ichigo menggumamkan kata 'yes!' berkali-kali. Lalu setelah puas melampiaskan kegembiraannya, dia lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia. "Arigatou, Rukia..!!!!"

"I.. Iya.. Sekarang yang penting kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini.." kata Rukia, mengingat kalau mereka berdua masih 'terjebak' di taman labirin ini. "Pokoknya kita harus kembali sebelum pesta berakhir..!"

Ichigo tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Rukia dan mulai berjalan. "Iya.. Iya.. Ng. Sekali lagi, gomen untuk yang tadi ya.."

Rukia menatap Ichigo heran. "Kau masih minta maaf hanya karena telah mencium dahiku..?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu.. karena aku ingin menghargaimu.." Kata Ichigo serius. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah mendengarnya. "Tapi.. aku pastikan kalau 'first kiss'-ku hanya denganmu, Rukia.."

"Ap.. Apa..!?" Rukia menoleh ke Ichigo yang masih tersenyum jahil. Rukia lalu memukul pelan pundak kanan Ichigo. "Kau ini, Ichigo..!"

-**xXx**-

_Sekarang aku sadar, kalau aku tidak perlu menjadi sosok yang sempurna untuk menemukan cinta sejati. Justru jika aku menjadi diriku sendiri, aku pun bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku._

_Lalu.. karena Ichigo menyukaiku apa adanya.. Aku juga.. sedikit demi sedikit bisa lebih menyukai diriku sendiri, dan (tentu saja) lebih menyukai Ichigo juga. *blush*_

_Itulah masa terindah saat umurku 17 tahun._

**- FIN -**

**A/N: Baru tahu kalau ternyata bikin IshiHime itu asyik juga.. X3**

**Eh.. Kalau diperhatiin, Ishida itu keren (?) juga, lho..!! XDDD**

**Atau cuma aku yang berpendapat seperti itu, ya...?**

**Oh, iya..! Gomen untuk yang ngarepin ada kissu IchiRuki.. Kali ini aku mau bikin cerita yang 'sweet', jadi nggak pake kissu-kissuan.. T_T (padahal IshiHime aja kissu)**

**Okay, minna..!! Review, please..!! X3**


End file.
